Werewolf
Werewolf was a private military company that operated under the mother company Outer Heaven, commanded by Liquid Ocelot. It was based in the United States. The name was based on FOXHOUND member Sniper Wolf. The TV spot for the group, its sizable use of unmanned units, its slogan, and the fact that it said that one of their missions was to "perfect the world through conquest of technology" suggested that it specialized in mechanized and armored warfare, largely unmanned in the manner of speaking. History The Werewolf PMC was deployed onto Shadow Moses Island for additional manpower to secure the area in order to slow Solid Snake down enough to allow Liquid Ocelot's forces to steal Metal Gear REX's railgun, so it could allegedly be used to shoot down JD. Equipment Werewolf possessed vast numbers of unmanned units, including Gekko, Dwarf Gekko, and Suicide Gekko. In 2014, these were deployed to the Shadow Moses facility to prevent Solid Snake from reaching Metal Gear REX. No live personnel from Werewolf were deployed there. Advertisements and logo Werewolf, alongside the other major PMCs during the events of 2014, utilized various advertisements for their company. One form of advertisement was a TV spot. The advertisement depicted various mechanical elements growing in tendrils and nanobots as well as miniature guns before an explosion forms the Werewolf logo and the slogan, while the narrator proceeds to ask if the viewer liked what they see out of their window, respect the face they see in the mirror, and whether the children will thank them for the sacrifices they are about to make before stating that their mission will make sure the answers to all those questions is yes, and that their role is to perfect the world through the conquest of technology as well as protecting civilian contingent through strategic combat solutions. Werewolf's logo featured a wolf leering over a Cliffside with the words "Werewolf" below it in stylized letters. Etymology Aside from the PMC obviously taking its name from the FOXHOUND member Sniper Wolf, the name of the company referenced a creature in folklore known as the Werewolf, which was a man that, due to being bitten by a wolf, ends up transforming under a full moon and becoming extremely vicious afterwards, attacking anyone they find. They were also reputed to be nearly invulnerable while in this state, only being killed by a bullet made of pure silver. Behind the scenes The PMC map in the briefing for Liquid Sun implies that Werewolf is stationed in Nevada. The Werewolf logo appears as a custom emblem piece in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Although largely the same, the emblem piece varies slightly from the original logo in that the wolf is standing on a mound rather than a Cliffside. Gallery File:Werewolf (TV).jpg|Still from the Werewolf TV spot. PfLogo werWol.png|Werewolf logo as it appears in emblem form in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. See also *Praying Mantis *Pieuvre Armement *Raven Sword *Otselotovaya Khvatka *Outer Heaven (mother company) Category:Private Military Companies